A Little Understanding
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: It's 1978, and Laurie Strode and her friends are being stalked by a mysterious Shape. Laurie binds a friendship with the masked mute, but will it be to her demise? Complete
1. The Shape

_A Little Understanding_

_Sharon Arnotdon_

_A Halloween Fanfiction_

* * *

Summary- What if Michael never killed Linda and Annie and others Halloween 1978? What if he simply was a stalker? At first.... Oh, I know the movie would suck then, but this is just a little diddy I came up with while watching the movie, rating may change, or I may just warn you all that the final chapter will be 'R'. Now this takes place before the whole 'sister' thing with Laurie and Michael, first movie remember? Only intended to be a guy killing babysitters? So keep that in mind...

* * *

_Chapter One- The Shape-_

* * *

"Hey, jerk! Speed kills!" Annie shouted at the passing car, Laurie watched warily as the driver hit his breaks, they all stood in complete silence as he sat there ahead, not moving. "God cant he take a joke?"

The driver went on and both Laurie and Linda looked at Annie. As Linda took a drag from her cigarette Laurie said. "You know Annie some day you're going to get us all into deep trouble."

They all watched as the driver turned the corner and was then out of sight. Then they continued walking. "Totally." Linda said.

"I hate a guy with a car and no sense of humor." Annie muttered.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Linda asked, another drag of her smoke.

"I wouldn't want to get you into deep trouble Linda." Annie said sarcastically.

"Bob and I have been planning on it all week!"

"Oh all right. The Wallace's leave at seven" Annie gave in.

"I'm babysitting the Doyles, it's only three doors down, we can keep each other company." Laurie said with a smile.

"Oh terrific I've got three choices, I can watch the kids sleep, listen to Bob and Linda screw around or talk to you, Laurie."

They walked for some time, just talking like the three teenage friends they were until they came to about two houses from where Linda lived.

"What time?"

"I don't know yet I have to get out taking my brother trick treating."

"Treats for Bob?"

"Funny!" Linda said and went in, Laurie and Annie continues walking and while Annie dug into her purse, Laurie felt her heart jump as she beheld the same man that had driven by, watching them from halfway behind some bushes. He stepped behind them.

"Hey look." Laurie said.

"Look where I don't see anything!" Annie said.

"Behind the bushes, that guy you yelled at."

"Subtle isn't he?" Annie muttered and charged toward the hedge. "Hey you creep look here!" She slapped at the leaves only to find no one. A smirk played across her features.

"Laurie dear, he wants to talk to you!" She smiled at her friend. "He wants to take you out!"

_Me?_ Laurie thought, and hurriedly began to walk over. _Why the hell would he want to take ME out?_ Annie moved out of the way to reveal no one.

"He was standing right there." She whispered.

"Poor Laurie, scared another one away." Annie shook her head and they moved on. "It's tragic you never go out. You must have a small fortune stashed away from babysitting so much!"

"Guys think I'm too smart." Laurie looked back, nothing...

"I don't I think your wacko, now you're seeing guys behind bushes!" They walked to the next house. "Well, home sweet home. See you later."

"Bye." Laurie said.

"Bye." Annie went in and Laurie moved on, she looked back again. How could no one be there, she'd seen him! She turned back and screamed as she came face to face with Brackett.

"Excuse me Laurie."

"Oh Mr. Brackett I'm sorry Mr. Brackett."

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right." She said softly.

"You know it's Halloween, I guess everyone is entitled to one good scare." His chubby face was kind and amused.

"Yes sir. Well it was nice seeing you sir." She mumbled, walking off.

As she made her way up to the front of the house she noticed some trick-or-treaters next door. She smiled softly. "Well kiddo, I thought you'd outgrew superstition." 

And she went in, shaking her head she went up to her room, through her stuff onto the bed and went to the window, gasping as she looked next door on the opposite side that there weren't trick-or-treaters on.

* * *

Well, it's only a little review of this part of the movie, but it's crucial you all remember this. See you soon, gonna go write the next chapter now.


	2. Loony Laurie

_Chapter Two_

_Loony Laurie_

* * *

Laurie's eyes bulged as she saw the same man as before, standing amidst a clothesline full of billowing white shirts and sheets. She blinked, disbelieving but sure it was him, and he was gone.

_My God what is wrong with me? _She slammed the window shut and jumped as the phone began to ring. She shivered and went to it, picking it up she timidly answered. "Hello?"

The sound of eating met her ears, confused her brow furrowed. "Hello?" No answer, just chewing. "Who is this?" More chewing. She slammed the phone down and just a couple seconds later it rang again. "Hello?" Her voice was soft and shaky.

"Hey, why'd you hang up on me?"

"Annie?! Was that you!" Laurie relaxed.

"Of course."

"Well why'dn't you say anything, you scared me half to death!"

"I had my mouth full, couldn't you hear me?"

"I thought it was an obscene phone call."

"Now you're hearing obscene chewing! You're losing it Laurie."

"I've already lost it."

"Don't doubt that. Listen my mother's letting me use her car I'll pick you up around 6:30." 

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Laurie hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It read 4:00, she had around two and a half hours. The phone rang again and she answered it tiredly. "Hello?"

"Laurie it's Dad. Listen, I forgot to lock up the Myers place, could you go over before you go babysit and do it, maybe check on things too?"

Laurie sighed. "Yeah sure Dad."

"Ok, thanks sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too." She rehung the phone and changed, grabbing her things she also grabbed a pumpkin and the keys to the Myers house from her Dad's study (he kept extras just in case) and headed out. 45 Lampkin Lane wasn't far from here, it should be an easy walk.

Upon reaching the dark and shady residence a chill ran down her spine, her phone calls had taken her mind off of the Shape she had seen, and suddenly she worried that he might follow. She looked around before entering the house, and without looking around immediately went to the back, locked up, looked around and returned to the front, gasping in horror.

In the corner of the front room, right by the stairs a dog lay on the floor, its contents spilled all over, and a man in black, sitting by it, blood on his hands, his mask pulled up slightly. _The Shape!_ A hand flew to her mouth and she managed to not scream. He tilted his head and reached up, pulling down his mask. He stood and she watched as he observed her. She finally managed to speak.

"What are you doing in here?" He tilted his head to the opposite side.

"Answer me! This is private property! And what have you done to that poor... dog!" He looked at it and a sudden realization hit her as he swept his hand under his mask, and showed her what was on it.

"You ate it?" He didn't move, didn't nod, just watched her.

She shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep her eyes away from his victim. "Why have you been following me? Everywhere I go there you are, school, the street..." Her eyes met the unmoving ones behind the mask. "Well, do you have a name?"

He stood for a moment, then bent down to the dog, grabbed some muscle and used it as a pen, sticking his finger in and writing, repeating the process to form his name on the wall in it's blood.

"Michael," she whispered. The sudden eeriness of this stranger named Michael in this house... This house... She shook the thought away. "Well, Michael. My name, well it's Laurie um. Are you, from around here?"

To her surprise he nodded slowly. She nodded to herself then looked at him again. "Listen, if you're really that hungry, and well, if you're here you really must be hungry, I've got time to kill, would you like to come with me, I can make you something... Decent to eat..." She felt herself blush. _Yeah right Laurie._ But to her surprise he stepped to the door and exited, waiting on the porch. She didn't bother locking the door and went out to meet him, going to walk when he touched her arm and motioned to the car.

She looked at him, then slowly allowed him to lead her to it. She told him where to drive and soon enough her house came into view. "Ok, this one on the left." He parked outside it and she let him in, went straight to the kitchen and set her stuff down. She looked into the fridge, bit her lip and took out a pot, placed it on the stove and turned to find him sitting at the table.

"Just a minute, I have to heat it up." Five minutes later she took it off and scooped some onto a plate and gave him a fork. "I know, ravioli, really mature but it was the fastest thing I could do."

He did nothing but lift the fork and his mask just past his lips. He ate in silence and she watched just as silently. Soon he looked up at her and nodded, she wasn't sure why. She looked at the clock. 5:15. "Uhh, well. So um, how old are you?"

He froze, the dipped his finger into the meat sauce and formed a 2 then a 1 on the table.

"Wow, 21, who would've known. Heh, four years older than me." He seemed to slowly digest this information more so than he had the food.

Michael stood and she looked up at him, watching. "You gotta go?"

He nodded and she stood. "Well, uh, guess I'll see you around, Michael."

He sighed and turned, leaving the house. She too sighed and shrugged. "Poor Laurie, gone and scared another one away."

* * *

Well? Hope it's making more sense, and hope it doesn't suck. Feedback would be amazingly great since both my other Halloween stories bombed.


	3. Analyst Annie

_Analyst Annie _

* * *

Laurie cringed as she withdrew the butt from her mouth and handed it to Annie, who took a drag from it. "So you still spooked?"

"I wasn't spooked, I saw... someone standing in Mr. Riddle's back yard."

Annie laughed and handed the fag back to her. "Probably Mr. Riddle."

"He was watching me." Laurie said quietly, handing it back.

"Mr. Riddle was watching you! Laurie, Mr. Riddle is 87!"

Laurie shifted. "He can still watch." Her eyes fell to her knees. "You know that guy? That I saw behind the bush?"

Annie handed her the joint. "Yeah, have you finally realized he wasn't there?"

Laurie gagged on the joint and handed it back. "He was, I know who he is, I met him at the Myers place."

Annie inhaled on the joint and handed it to her. "Oh? Details! Is he cute? What's his name? How old is he? What the hell was he doing at the Myers place?"

Laurie looked at her, eyebrow raised, she took a drag and handed it over. "He doesn't talk and never takes off the mask. But he can write. His name is Michael, he's 21 and I think he's homeless."

Annie's eyes bulged. "21! Damn, Laurie if you can't get a date with a guy your age you really go all out, huh?" She looked to the hardware store ahead. "My dad! Quick, get rid of it!"

Laurie had choked on the drag she had taken, and now was coughing violently. She tried to calm herself and cover the coughing but it was unstoppable. "Laurie! What's the matter with you!? Stop coughing, be natural! Shhh there he is now be natural." They turned and pulled up to the old hardware store, where Mr. Brackett walked up to the window which Annie rolled down.

"Hi Annie, Laurie."

"Hi." Laurie said softly.

"Hi Dad, what happened?"

"What?" He cupped an ear, the alarm was loudly ringing and he couldn't hear.

"What happened!?" She shouted.

"Oh someone just broke into the hardware store, probably kids."

Annie frowned and said. "You blame everything on kids."

"Well all they took was a Halloween mask, rope, and a couple a knives, who do you think it was?"

"It's hard growing up with a cynical father." Laurie giggled at this.

"Aren't you going to be late?"

"What?" It was Annie's turn to not hear him.

"I said aren't you gonna be late?"

"He shouts too." Annie put the car into a different gear.

Brackett sighed and waved. "Bye girls."

"Bye."

"Bye Dad."

They drove away and headed down the street, Annie looked at Laurie. "What's the matter with you?"

Laurie shook her head. "He knew, I'm sure he could smell it."

Annie laughed. "No he didn't."

"Did you see the look on his face?"

"He always looks like that!" She laughed again. "So what about this Michael guy? Any plans for him?"

It was now that Laurie realized they had been followed. "Now off the top of my brain but.. I think he may have some."

Annie grinned. "Why, did he make a move?"

Laurie looked away from the mirror. "So what are you wearing to the dance tomorrow?"

Annie shrugged. "I'll find something. You going?"

"No. I can't."

"Why?"

"No date."

"You know you could ask someone."

"No I couldn't."

"Sure you could, all you'd have to do is go up to somebody and go, 'Wanna go to the dance?'"

"You could do that, I couldn't."

"Well you could ask Dick Baxter, he'd go out with you."

Laurie felt her head fall. "I'd rather go out with Ben Tramer." 

Annie looked at her friend and raised an eyebrow when she saw the car from earlier right next to them. "Hey Laurie, I think you have either a date or a stalker."

Laurie didn't look over. "Maybe he's just going this way."

"A homeless guy with a car."

"I think it's stolen."

"Why?"

"It's a mental institutes car, cant you read the fine print?" Laurie shook her head. "I know who he is."

Annie took a drag of the joint. "Oh? And who would he be?"

"Michael Myers."

Annie nearly crashed the car. "The six year old kid who killed his sister?"

"He'd be 21 now." She said softly.

"But he's locked up in a..."

"Mental institute." Both said softly.

"Stop looking at him, Annie, he'll get ideas."

Annie shook her head and turned a corner onto a two lane street, Michael got behind them. "I can't believe you're hanging out with a convict, YOU Laurie!"

Laurie shifted slightly. "He was... nice, in a way. I mean, he never tried to attack me, I think he even complimented my cooking."

"You _cooked_ for him? What now, ask him to marry you when you're 18!?"

"C'mon Annie, he's my friend, why can't you ever be happy for me? You have Paul, let me get him!"

Annie shook her head and pulled to the curb. "I'm sorry Laurie, I need to clear my head, get out."

Laurie was frozen, her eyes wide and disbelieving. But she grabbed her jacket from the back and opened the door, and began walking as Annie drove away. "Great, make me late, Annie!"

She could hear him driving alongside her but she ignored it. Upon looking at her watch, she cursed, shifted her load and began to run, just barely making the Doyle house in time. Tommy's parents answered the door. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Doyle I'm sorry I'm a bit late, Annie kicked me out of the car for finding a boyfriend."

They laughed and gave her her instructions, then left.

* * *

OMG! My first review, thank you soooooooooooooooo much! You rock! And I am so definitely continuing. 


	4. Can A child Soften A Beast?

_Four_

_Can A Child Soften a Beast?_

* * *

" "How now?" Cried Arthur. "Let no one pass this way without a fight!"

"Is that so?" Said the knight, in a bold and haughty manner."

Laurie turned the page and began to read when Tommy interrupted. "I don't like that story."

"I thought King Arthur was your favorite." She said, setting the book down.

"Not anymore." He said, then slipped his hand under the couch to present several comic books.

"Why do you keep them under there?" She said warily, eying the eight year old.

"Mom doesn't like for me to have them." He shrugged. 

She lifted the pile. "Laser man, neutron man, I can understand why." She shook her head looking at another volume. "Tarantula man."

"Laurie," he said softly. "What's the bogeyman?"

The phone rang and Laurie patted his hand and went to answer it. "Doyle house."

"Hey it's me. Look I'm sorry about before."

Laurie sighed. "Oh, it's all right Annie."

"I am happy for you. But, I also have big, big news for you." A sudden low growl came over from Annie's line. "Oops, hold on a sec. Hi Lester. I'm about to be ripped apart by the family dog."

Laurie laughed. _Serves you right._

"I hate that dog, I'm the only person in the world he doesn't like."

Laurie twirled some hair around her finger. "So what is this big, big news?"

"Well, what if I said you were going to the homecoming dance tomorrow night?"

Laurie paused. "I'd probably say you have the wrong number."

Annie giggled. "I just spoke to Ben Tramer and he got real excited when I told him how attracted to him you were."

"Oh Annie you didn't, please tell me you didn't."

Bored, Tommy went over to the window at the sound of several shrieks. He opened the shades and gasped as he saw a Shape by the window of the Wallace house. He ran over to Laurie. "Laurie, Laurie look outside! Laurie the bogeyman's outside!"

"Wait a minute, what Tommy?"

"Laurie the bogeyman's outside, look!" Laurie peered threw the window and recognized Michael's shape appearance. 

"Oh it's ok Tommy, it's just Michael." She rubbed his head. "He's a friend. Go watch tv"

She returned to the phone. "It was just Tommy, he saw Michael in the yard and flipped. Oh please tell me you didn't, how could you do that?"

"Look it's simple, you like him, he likes you, alls you need is a little push. Well it won't hurt you to go out with him for God's sake!"

Laurie bit her lip. "I guess not."

"That's the spirit! It'll all be fine, you can just come over tomorrow and I'll help you get ready! Him and Paul can come pick us up!"

Laurie sighed. "I'm embarrassed as all hell but all right."

"Shit! Michael broke a pot!" Annie cried.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, I'll pay for it."

"Oh, he's heading your way, Laurie. Maybe you'll have fun tonight too!"

Laurie rolled her eyes. "_Friend_, Annie. Key word is _friend_."

Annie swirled the popcorn in the bowl to let the butter soak in. "So what's his deal with following you around anyway?"

"I don't know, I asked but he wont talk. I think he can, he just doesn't want to."

"Well yeah, everyone knows Michael Myers can talk, I mean, 'Hey Judy, it's the bogeyman' isn't exactly silence."

"Hush! Don't taunt him, how fair is that?" Laurie sat on a chair. "Let's drop this subject, so when do you leave there?"

"Wallace's get back around 11."

"Neat, so do the Doyles, had enough time to think or am I walking home?"

Annie laughed. "I'll give you a ride, I really am sorry about that, were they mad?"

Laurie grinned. "Actually, they found it hilarious."

A sharp pitched scream sounded and Laurie dropped the phone and ran into the other room to find Tommy, holding the door open, Michael standing there looking uneasy. Tommy was screaming at the top of his lungs and when he sw Laurie he ran to her, hiding in her arms.

"Tommy?! What is the matter with you!?"

"It's the bogeyman!" He burrowed more deeply.

She looked up at Michael. "I am so sorry Michael, come on in, close the door, Tommy? Tommy look at me!"

Tommy nervously looked up at her, his tear stained face a pitiful sight. "Tommy you have to understand, it's Halloween, people dress up. This isn't the bogeyman, this is my friend Michael, he wont hurt you. Now say you're sorry."

Michael had stepped in and uneasily watched as Tommy turned to him. "I'm sorry, Michael."

The Shape nodded his usual silent nod. Laurie smiled. "I have to go hang the phone up, why don't you watch TV together for a second?"

Tommy nodded and sat on the couch, Michael slowly followed, looking at the TV. _The Thing_ was on, a movie he hadn't seen since he was little, and soon he was more comfortable. Laurie came in and smiled, the two were both intently watching and Tommy jumped and hid his face in Michael's shoulder at a scary scene. Michael looked at the boy, then at Laurie, his eyes seemed to dance. He patted the boys back, and Tommy looked up to see it was over.

"Two peas in a pod." She whispered to herself. "Make room for me guys."

* * *

Laurie looked at the clock to see it was 9:30, a bit past Tommy's bedtime. She smiled, he had fallen asleep between her and Michael just before the movie had ended. She bent down, lifted him and carefully carried him up the stairs, laid him in his bed, and tucked him in. She smiled at his sleeping form, turned on his nightlight and turned to leave, feeling her heart jump as she saw Michael in the doorway. 

"Well his parents wont be home for a while, we can watch the rest of _Doctor Dimensia_ is you'd like."

He paused, tilted his head then moved from the door, reaching out his hand for hers. She smiled softly and took his, he led her down the stairs and to the couch, where they sat. Another movie was just coming on and so they settled to watch it. She had hardly noticed the little distance between them on the couch, not until a part she didn't want to watch came on and she turned her face to hide, barely having to move to do so. His arm reassuringly held her there, and she sighed, turning back. 

"You know, I don't think I've ever felt this comfortable around a guy before." She paused as her conscience told her, _Well you of all people know it should be fairly comfortable around HIM._ She looked at her hands. "I can't help but wonder why me, though."

She heard him take a breath, not expecting anything to come out of it, and shocked when something did. "Because you know what it's like."

She looked up at him, wide eyed, heavy hearted. "What?"

Another breath. "You know what it's like... to be lonely, to not have anyone."

She looked at her hands. "I made that for myself."

His hand touched hers. "So did I."

* * *

Mwa ha ha. Don't worry, I'm not so sick as to hook them up as more than friends. And I'm not going to suddenly make Michael talkative, so fear not, Sharon is not going to totally murder the story.

R&R


	5. A Little Help, A little Dance

_Five_

_A little Help, A Little Dance (This chapter is a bit graphic towards the end)_

* * *

They watched a few more minutes of the movie before Laurie piped up. "Why'd you decide to talk?"

He paused. "I trust you, a lot. You've treated me different than most people would if they knew, and I know you know who I am, Laurie."

Her face turned red with embarrassment, and she looked away from him. "It isn't a hard thing to figure out."

He sighed. "No, it wouldn't be. How come you aren't afraid of me?"

She shifted slightly. "Who said I wasn't?"

"No one. I'll be honest Laurie. We both know who the other is, we both know I killed my older sister 15 years to this night. We've both changed since then."

She relaxed slightly. "Why'd you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why'd you kill her? Impulse, hate, anger, did you think you were protecting her from something?"

"I don't want to talk about this." He said sternly, the sound of disuse to his voice was beginning to soften more.

"You have to talk to someone eventually, for your good. The only thing any of us have wanted to do is help you, Michael."

He was stiff, and so his shoulders relaxed a bit. "I heard a voice."

She straightened, taking his hand gently. "Yes?"

"It told me to, he told me to."

Her eyes watered. "You know whose voice it was don't you?"

He nodded. "Dr. Wynn, he wanted me for some stupid cult. He marked my wrist and everything."

She looked at the inverted isosceles triangle, stroked it with a finger. "My poor Michael."

He shook his head. "I've killed one man tonight for clothes, for _clothes_ Laurie, of my own will. He's poisoned me."

Tears now poured down her cheeks. "I want to help you come back Michael, I want you to be who you were before you heard the voice."

He looked at their joined hands. "You already have. Loomis thought I was a heartless beast, but I did feel sorry for what I did to Judy, Wynn made me forget, but it all came back sometimes. That's why I left, I couldn't handle forgetting." He held her close. "Help me remember, Laurie."

She nodded. "I will. I will, Michael, I will."

* * *

Michael had hidden in the back when Tommy's parents came home. He drove Laurie home, Tommy's parents had been late and Annie couldn't stay any longer. They'd said goodnight and he had, knowing the Myers house was probably being watched by Loomis, gone to find a place to stay the night.

The next morning on her way to school with Lynda and Annie he had driven by, Annie and Laurie both waved and Lynda looked at them.

"Looks like you two totally got to know someone last night!" She took a drag from her cigarette and handed it to Annie.

"Just a little," Annie grinned at Laurie who blushed. 

"So Laurie, should I tell Ben to pick you up tonight?"

Laurie nodded. "Yeah, what time should I come over?"

"7:30, be dressed and I'll spice you up a bit." Annie smiled. "Michael's ok with it?"

Laurie smiled and nodded. "I didn't tell him, but we'll never be more than friends, trust me."

Annie laughed and turned to Lynda. "And 10 years from now they'll be married with babies."

Lynda laughed. "Totally!"

Laurie grinned. _If only THEY knew_. "So Lynda, how did it go last night with Bob?"

Lynda groaned and shivered. "Fantastic!"

Annie and Laurie both giggled. "Sure it did, I had to cover Lindsey's ears for two hours straight, we couldn't hear the movie over you two!" Annie snorted.

* * *

"Hi Annie." Paul came in and kissed her cheek. "Hey Laurie."

"Hi," she said softly with a wave. Ben stepped in and smiled at her. "Wow Laurie, you look great!"

She blushed. "Thanks Ben, you don't look so bad yourself."

Annie smiled. "Ready everyone?"

They all nodded and each pair went to out to their cars. The dance was a bit awkward for Laurie, she wasn't used to things like that. But it was nice having girls look enviously on as she and Ben danced.

To say the least, Ben was really super drunk when he drove her home, and he was all over her. Upon seeing her parents weren't home she quickly walked to the door after having said goodnight, hoping Ben would just leave. 

Michael looked up as he saw her run across her lawn across the street to the door, fumbling for her keys, continually looking back at the man exiting the car. He frowned, and turned off his own station wagon, silently stepping out and watching in the cover of darkness.

"You in a rush too, Laurie?" Ben slurred, walking up to her and laying sloppy kiss on her mouth.

She pushed him away. "Ben, I had fun but you're drunk, you need to go home."

"Awww come on, baby!" He moved toward her.

"I mean it!" She cried, backing up against the door.

"So do I!" He hollered, grabbing her shoulders and slamming her head against the door violently. She struggled against him and screamed but was too weak, and soon she could feel dizzy, and saw her white dress being saturated in her own blood.

Suddenly he was ripped from her and she slid down the door onto her knees, barely conscious. There was Michael, she knew that and what was in his hand? Something shiny, glass, or maybe a knife, she was too dizzy to tell. Her eyes closed momentarily, trying to calm the feeling and when she opened them Ben lay on the ground, his eyes closed, his body writhing. He was still breathing.

She looked lazily up at Michael, who came to her, her head throbbed and as she moved forward a warm current of blood seeped across her back. He seemed to cringe. "What has he done to you?"

She tried to speak but was unable to, her knelt next to her and his hand moved to her cheek. "Can you feel that?"

She shook her head. "N-n-numb."

He nodded. "Don't move, ok? I'll be right back." He ran next door and knocked, the man looking at him doubtfully. 

"Can... I, help you?"

"Call an ambulance, these people are hurt." He pointed and the man dashed inside.

Michael went back to her, she was blinking to keep her eyes open. "Oh god, Laurie? Stay with me Laurie..."

"Michael... They'll c-c-c-ccatch you, take you back.. Run Michael."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you to die."

She smiled softly, her eyes shut. "Michael..."

"Shhhh, save your strength."

It seemed like an instant but an ambulance arrived, as did the police. "What the hell happened here?"

Michael pointed to Ben. "He was drunk, tried to rape her and she stabbed him with that glass. He slammed her head against the door, she's barely conscious."

The sheriff looked at him for a second. "Oh my God, you're him! You're Michael Myers!"

Michael glared. "Screw that! This girl needs to be treated!"

Jimmy and Bud, two young men in college came up with a stretcher, they gauzed and bandaged her head, then laid her on it. Loomis came running up.

"My God Michael, what have you done?"

He shook his head. "I didn't."

Loomis did a double take. "You... you talked."

Michael nodded. "And if she makes it through the night I'll tell you all you want to know."

* * *

Ok, ok. I've changed my mind. He's gonna talk now. Laurie will make it because I still need her. I honestly wasn't going to make him good in the end, but I'm kind of liking this side of him. I'll add a little twist though, maybe make a little series.


	6. Laurie and Loomis

_Six_

_Laurie and Loomis_

* * *

Laurie's eyes fluttered open and she winced, a bothersome needle in her arm poking her a bit too much. She looked around a bit and tilted her head upon seeing an older gentleman at her bedside, observing her, his beard was thin, and he was a bit bald. He was kind looking, he smiled down at her even though she didn't know him.

"Good evening Laurie. My name is Dr. Sam Loomis, I'm Michael's psychiatrist."

She sat up slightly. "Is he all right? What are they going to do with him?"

He waved her down. "He's fine, he's fine. We had a long talk, and Terrance Wynn is going to prison while Michael will be released from Smith's Grove. He'll have a lot of service hours to do, but he's all ready planned to use them at a day care center. That's where Tommy Doyle's been while you were out. I must say, you'd make an excellent psychiatrist yourself."

She laughed softly. "He isn't in trouble?"

"He saved your life, why, he even had me take him to church to confess his sins before God! He had me take him to _confession_, Laurie! It's a miracle and I must thank you for it. There wasn't anyone better for the job."

She smiled softly. "But he isn't completely healed, Doctor."

"Oh no, scars like his take time, but I think a little love, some fun and time will help with that. You'll be back at school soon enough, your friends Annie, Lynda, Paul and Bob have been here nonstop. Ben will be ok, but I'd keep him away from Michael, if I were you."

She smiled softly. "You won't have to worry about that." She paused and shifted slightly, looking at the doctor. "Is he.. Still wearing that mask? And the jumpsuit?"

Loomis laughed. "No, I took him shopping after bleeding for him to take the mask off, he must have gotten six phone numbers from young ladies!" Loomis laughed gently. "He looks like a normal 21 year old now." He paused, nervously looking at his lap, then back at her. "I was thinking, there isn't too much of an age difference and both of you get along so well, perhaps the two of you could...?"

She shook her head. "Michael and I both know that isn't possible. We don't love each other that way."

He cocked his head. "Oh? And why not?"

She smiled as she looked down at the sheets, her eyes never meeting his as she spoke. "He's my brother."

Loomis felt he would have a heart attack. "What?"

She nodded. "I was 2 when he was committed. I would go see him with the Strode's, who adopted me, and he would never do anything. So I forgot that i had a brother, then I found him again."

Loomis shook his head and smiled. "No wonder he gets along with you so well, I just don't see why I never knew."

"The file was hidden." A voice came from the doorway and they both looked up to find Laurie's father. "We requested it be hidden to protect her."

Laurie smiled at him softly. "Hi Daddy."

He smiled back, his eyes teary behind his glasses. "You ok punkin?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, I don't feel a thing."

"Morphine." Loomis pointed out.

Her Dad nodded. "I just wanted to check on you, I have to go home and tell your Mom you're ok or she'll die." He laughed lightly. "We'll both come to pick you up tomorrow."

She nodded. "I'll see you then."

He left and Loomis stood. "I'd better be going. I'll tell Michael you're awake, we have a couple of hotel rooms, I'm going to help him find a job tomorrow, then we'll come and see you at your home. You'll be in bed at least another week."

She smiled. "Thanks doctor Loomis."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Thank you, Laurie."

* * *

Wee bit mushy. Sister thing is back in play now. I'm on a roll, I wrote 3-6 in a day and I'm about to write 7. *does a happy dance* I'm loving this.

I'll add a little surprise in the next one, this i getting too sentimental. 


	7. It Isn't Over Yet

_Seven_

_It Isn't Over Yet (Rated R chapter)_

* * *

A knock sounded on Laurie's bedroom door at around 2:00, her mother stepped in at her request and smiled. "Honey? Michael and Dr. Loomis are here, are you up to seeing them?"

She nodded, sitting up a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine Mom."

Her mother smiled. "Ok." She went into the hall and Laurie could hear her say. "Now she hasn't been great because of some drugs they gave her, but she wants to see you two."

She frowned slightly, but Loomis stepped in by himself, and it turned to a look of panic. "Where is he? Dr. Loomis what hap..."

"Laurie, I'd like to introduce the new, the improved..... Michael Myers!"

Michael walked in, red in the face and she laughed softly. He did look a lot better without the mask, his hair was a medium brown and was fairly short but longer in the back. His eyes were a deep brown, and could easily be confused with black, his face was narrow and nicely formed. He smiled at her. "Hey Laurie, how are you feeling?"

She smiled. "A lot better, had some problems this morning though." She pointed to two chairs. They sat and she continued. "Find a job?"

Michael smiled. "Yeah, I'm going to be tutoring in math at the elementary school for now, I've always been good at it, silent as I was. I only signed up because Tommy signed the list for people who need help."

She laughed. "Yeah, Tommy's a great kid." She shifted. "So you're pretty much free I hear."

He smiled. "Service hours wont be so bad, working with kids and all. Making sure what happened to me wont happen to them. Enough of this, what's the damage?"

She waved it off as unimportant. "Just a little missing bone that they replaced, now I've got a scar but my hair will grow over it again. I'll be as good as new," she sighed. "But you didn't have to stab him."

Michael smiled a bit. "Of course I did, I had to protect my little sister, no jerk gets away with messing with the notorious Michael Myers' family."

She sighed. "I guess not."

* * *

Laurie woke that night with a strange feeling, she stirred a bit, keeping her eyes closed, voices sounded behind her, wait, behind her? She had a wall behind her bed! She opened her eyes to reveal she was in a warehouse of sorts, and was laying on an old work bench. She sat up quickly to the surprise of two men, one with dark hair and a moustache, the other fat and bald, much older. The mustached man came over to her, smiling lightly.

"Hello Laurie, glad to see you're up. Oh I'm sorry I'm so rude! My name is Dr. Terrance Wynn, I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Dear God," she mumbled, scooting away a bit but the table rocked, warning her it would fall.

"Yes, the man you had imprisoned! I worked hard to get Michael to what he was and you turned him into a (scuse the vulgar term) pussy! I'll show you..."

"Get away from her!" She looked up at Loomis voice and smiled lightly upon seeing him and her brother in the door.

Wynn moved beside her. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the ever failing Dr. Loomis, whose going to fail again, because this girl is mine. And the former killing machine, now a puppy dog."

"Oh he's still a killing machine Terrance, only now, he kills for me and Laurie!"

Michael was wearing his jumpsuit and mask, both dirty but he didn't seem to care. A long gleaming kitchen knife rested in his hand, and he was moving towards Wynn. Wynn's partner ran from the warehouse and Wynn withdrew his own blade, pressing it to her throat. "Come any closer and she dies." He pressed his nose into her sandy brown hair, then grinned, running kisses along her neck, disgusted she struggled, but he pressed a warning cut onto her small palm. His back was to Michael now, and seizing the chance, Myers silently strode up to him, just as he unfastened some of his younger sister's clothing.

His knife drove through Wynn's back and as he fell against Laurie the table collapsed, the fragile wound on the back of her head split open upon hitting the cold cement. As her blood flowed from it Michael heaved the knife from a still living Wynn and rolled him over. He glared down at Laurie's blood. "Son of a bitch." He hissed.

Wynn grinned. "Oh that hurts."

"Maybe not," Michael said, studying the knife. "But this will." He plunged it into the older man's chest, killing him, he withdrew it. Plunged it in countless times, releasing his anger. "This is for Judy! And this is for your lies! And that damn mark on my wrist! And this is for thinking you can fuck with me!"

By now Michael and Laurie were both saturated in blood, Laurie mostly in her own. He was still stabbing when Loomis touched his shoulder. "Stop now Michael, his guts are practically mush. Shhhh it's ok, Laurie needs you, don't waste her time on him." Michael let go of the knife without another thought and moved to her. 

Her skin had lost color and she was trying to stay conscious, he dipped a hand in her blood and shook his head, she coughed, blood came from her moth down her chin. "No, Laurie, Laurie? Stay with me Laurie! Oh come on don't leave me."

Her voice as soft but he could hear her, as well as Loomis. "Tell me, about myself, Michael." She went unconscious, and he ripped off the mask and nodded. 

"All right kiddo. You were born on a warm Sunday morning, Judy and I went ballistic when we found out you were a girl. You always tortured her and followed me around. Mrs. Blankenship was watching you when I killed her, and after that the only time I saw you was when the Strode's brought you to visit me. Then you stopped coming, and I came back and you were all grown up. But you cant leave now, Laurie bear, you cant."

Michael didn't comprehend the ambulance's arrival until he watched them put her onto a stretcher. 

* * *

*Yawns* Ok, that's all for today. Give me some feedback, if you have ideas spill. At least we know Michael's still going to kill, if not for Laurie for other purposes. I have to go conjure up victims now...


	8. Cat and Mouse

_Eight_

_Cat and Mouse_

* * *

Michael looked up as the door to Laurie's hospital room opened, her small cold hand still clasped in his. Loomis sighed as he witnessed the sight, and shook his head. "This kills me Michael, but visiting hours are over, we have to leave."

Regretfully he looked at his younger sister, breathing through an oxygen mask, several IV's in her fragile white arms. He fought back tears and leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow Bumblebee."

Painfully he left, an instinct implanted in him told him he shouldn't, but he ignored it. It had to do with Wynn, he wanted nothing to do with Wynn any more. Loomis and Michael walked past three dead nurses blindly, thought nothing of the man ransacking files. They left the building, and the cold grin on the strangers face widened as he came across the file he wanted. "Strode, Laurie. Age-17, room 123." 

* * *

Laurie's eyes fluttered open at the slight pinch of pain in her arm, and she looked at the young nurse removing an IV. "Hello Laurie! How are you feeling?"

She shifted. "Achy."

The nurse nodded. "You cracked a bone falling, we had to fix up your scull again, we've had you on morphine all tonight. I'm going to give you some more. It'll put you to sleep again." The nurse turned to her cart.

"No!" The nurse turned back, confused. "Please, don't put me to sleep." The nurse smiled, shaking her head as she readied her syringe. 

"Oh, I know you're afraid, but it's ok! A little rest wont kill you."

A tear rolled down Laurie's cheek as the needle penetrated her flesh. "You don't know that."

The nurse smiled. "Good night Laurie." She took her cart out and pushed it behind the nurse's station, and proceeded to walk down the hall, unaware of her stalker. She couldn't scream when he stabbed her with a needle marked, POTASSIUM CHLORIDE, and died almost instantly when he released it's occupant. He looked around and smiled, he had killed an entire hospital's personnel in less than an hour. Soundless. Now he just had to kill his target.

He knew she had just been given her morphine, so she was probably sleeping like a baby. Too bad though, she'll never wake up. He approached the door just across from the nurses station stealthily, 123, yes, this was it. He opened the door, and proceeded to go to the lump under the covers, and he stabbed ferociously with his scalpel. Throwing open the bedding, he discovered she wasn't there, just some pillows, and several bloody IV's.

Meanwhile Laurie limped down the hall as quickly as possible, running into one room and shielding her mouth from screaming. Mrs. Alves, the head nurse, was strapped to a table, an IV letting her blood drip onto the floor in a huge, scarlet puddle. She ran from that room, to the hall she had just come from, and screamed to find her stalker there, the man who had been with Wynn!

She ran to the stairwell, pushed a stretcher to block the hallway, then ran down the stairs, her leg hurt wildly, despite the numbing power of the morphine, which was beginning to take it's tole. She backed away from the stairs, trying to think of something when she felt someone behind her, she turned to find Mr. Garret, the security guard dead. "Oh God."

The man emerged from the stairs and she cried out, climbing up some piping to a window, where she climbed into another room, his scalpel swinging at her bare legs. She knocked over some boxes coming down, but ran on to an elevator, that was on the 2nd floor. She pressed the button fervently, and it slowly came down, the man approaching her now. It opened and she ran in, pressing floor 1, come on 1! She leaned her back against the elevator, and it slowly closed, his hand with scalpel trying to keep it open, but eventually giving up. The back door opened and she ran out and to the hospital entrance/exit. All of the cars had flat tires.

"Shit." She cursed, becoming tired. She curled up next to a car, maybe someone would pull in before she fell asleep, or maybe she would die tonight. Why hadn't Michael stayed with her?

Her eyes shot open at the sound of a car, and she tried to drag herself away from the car. Michael and Loomis exited it and she felt her heart quicken.

"I just have to check things out."

"Michael this is ridiculous."

"Dr. Loomis." She mumbled, unable to yell. "Michael."

She dragged herself closer, but they went in. She tried her damndest to stand, and succeeded, running to the door as best as she could. The doors wouldn't open. She slammed on them violently. "_Help me! Somebody please!"_ She could see the man coming toward her from the back of the hospital. "_Michael! Dr. Loomis! Please help me! Open up! Help meeeeeee!"_

The doors opened and Michael helped her in, just as the man neared the door. She stared in horror as he broke through it. Loomis handed her a gun. "I'm sorry we left you. Here, you'll need this."

Michael held her as Loomis shot the man. He fell to the ground, but stood again, revealing to them his bullet proof vest. They all ran into the room containing the gas tanks, and Loomis whispered his plan to the siblings. The man strode in, and Laurie shot him in the eyes, blinding him. Loomis and Michael worked on opening the tanks, and then ushered Laurie out. They closed the doors, and Loomis lit a lighter, using some tape to hold it down, Michael broke the window of the door, and they ran several feet, Loomis threw it through the window and they continued to run. An explosion hit, and Laurie screamed.

All uninjured they ran outside, Loomis called the police with his car phone, as well as an ambulance from another hospital. Michael comforted his weeping sister until the paramedics arrived.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the class, of 1979!"

Applause sounded and Laurie awkwardly smiled, adjusting her cap. Annie and Lynda both nudged her to pose and the three were photographed by Bob and Paul. Afterwards Laurie changed her clothes and Michael gave her a ride to the Doyle house, where they were watching Tommy that night. 

Tommy ran to the door when the bell rang and was jumping up and down to see them. "Hi Laurie! Hi Michael! Guess what? _The Thing_ is on!" He ran back to the TV and the two smiled at each other. Mr. And Mrs Doyle gave their instructions and left, the three watched the movie together. After it, Tommy turned to his sitters. You guys know something?"

Laurie smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "What?"

"We're kind of like brothers and sister!"

Michael smiled at both of them. "Yeah, we are."

* * *

Ok, be prepared for a sequel. This was sooooo fun to write! I think I'll go write the next story just for kicks.

But I have to properly close this out first.

End of A Little Understanding.


End file.
